


Bladder, Frisson, Plot

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Nathan was organising an event for a Bonfire night at St Helen's Park when he realised his bladder was getting full. Yet, he was too busy to leave for the toilet, though he was surrounded by desperate men.
Series: Old Houses, New People [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236341
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan O’Casey reread all the plans for festivities inside his office as the cold wind blew. He wondered how winds in early November can be so chilly. He crossed his legs as he looked around for his colleagues. It was 8pm, 5 November, bonfire night. St. Helen Park, where the ruins of the abbey of St Helen was situated, is always a site for locals to enjoy food, drinks, shows, and, above all, fireworks. Nathan had to prepare for everything as the head of the Heritage Trust at St. Helen Park and Abbey. He braced himself again as the cold wind blew.

Nathan had to thank Guido Franzoni, his musician husband, for the whole thermos of black coffee. He started dating Guido after Guido, and his team of musicians, played on St. Cecilia’s Feast Day. He could feel the goose bumps after listening to Guido performed his violin solo. Guido called his goose bump joy in French term “frisson”, and whenever Guido whispered in his ears, his staccato also gave his goose bumps. Nathan thus called his boyfriend Signor Frissoni, while Guido calls him Mr. O’ Goosey. Nathan now looked at the text, and laughed at all the goose jokes Guido did in his chat: Goose Morning, Have a goose day, and many others. Adding up to all the jokes, Guido was kind and observant. Last night, when he noticed Nathan coughing before bed, in the morning Guido brewed him some best black coffee, from Guido’s brother, Giorgio, who owned an Italian coffee shop. He sipped and smiled to the photo of Guido in his telephone background.

Today marked their first-year wedding anniversary, and sadly, they were both too busy, as the restaurants they loved were fully booked when they finished their work. Nathan had to work at the park until 9 pm, or even almost 10 pm, while Guido was playing at the Town Hall, finishing at 10 pm. So last night, they had booked a restaurant, had the best dinner and some great drinks, danced at a bar, and then, when they came back home, slept like a log.

Nathan crossed his legs. The tingling sensation in his bladder first appeared when he was walking in the park, filled with visitors. He knew his bladder was quite large, compared to others in the team, and his husbands, but he needed to take care of his need because he was going to be very busy. He was going to use the toilet, but Amanda and Joshua asked him to meet them at the ticket counter, because there were some mistakes in the computer system. He fixed the programmed, and when he was going to move away, with portaloos in sight, he heard, from Joshua’s counter, an old man speaking harshly.

“I won’t give a damn about tickets. It has always been free since I was a child. We can just walk in. I don’t have the tickets. Why do I need one?”  
“I’m sorry, sir, but the money from the tickets will be used by the Heritage Trust to rehabilitate the abbey. And we have sold tickets for about five or six years.” Joshua explained.

“I know and I will always come here every year to yell at you people. How awful you are! This is a Christian festivity, where people should enjoy for free.” The old man turned to people at Amanda’s counter. “You don’t have to pay. Don’t listen to them.”  
Nathan knew this face well. The stingiest crank, Mr. Decker. Nathan moved forward, as his bladder felt quite full. Nathan always panicked when he met Mr. Decker, but this time he thought he could keep calm. His bladder throbbed a little, but he was sure he was fine. His bladder was strong enough, and large enough.

“Mr. Decker, thank you for visiting every year,” Nathan calmly spoke, seeing an old woman coming through the crowd, “I’d love to talk to you about our next year plan for a free entry, because we need to know the effective ways of gaining money from donation, especially from rick upper middle-class.”

“Don’t say that to me, you Irish fool!” Mr. Decker pointed at his face. Nathan squirmed. Perhaps his anxiety had lessened the size of his bladder. Before Nathan could say anything, the old woman pushed Mr. Decker away from the queue. Nathan smiled. He had called her in case of emergency, just like this. She was Mrs. Decker.

“I always know where to find you on Guy Fawkes Day, James! What you did had nothing to do with activism; it was a rant! Don’t disturb them! I do apologise, Nate. I would treat you to some afternoon tea some time. Come home now, James!”

There was a little fight between them, but it, fortunately, ended happily as Caroline Deckers managed to take her ranting husband home. Nathan and Joshua sighed as they could continue with their job. Nathan felt more relaxed, but he had to grab his crotch tight. It seemed his relaxation didn’t work quite well with the situation of his bladder right now. Nathan headed in the direction of the toilet, where he passed Emily and Pete, the security guards, and smiled at them. Pete seemed to be in the same situation like him. He noticed that Pete had a small bladder, and that was the reason why he worked so close to the toilet, with Emily to help out. Before the big event starts, his stronger need to urinate had to be dealt with.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked past Emily for a few steps, he heard loud voice from Pete’s spot. Nathan gritted his teeth as he was interrupted again on the way to the toilet. He saw people queuing at the portaloo now, and he was quite sure he could hold it, as he had always done. He had never peed outside the toilets, because his bladder had learnt how to cope with long meetings and large events. Though he grabs his crotch just once, he walked confidently to Pete, who was explaining to a lady with plaids and glasses.

“But it’s Bonfire night, sir, I think I can bring in my own,” the lady said.

“No, sir, absolutely not,” Pete was dancing. Nathan estimated that Pete’s desperation was quite severe. “We explain quite clearly in the website, and the poster, as well as in the ticket, that we don’t allow any explosives, even if it is for celebration.”

“But it’s not dangerous,” the lady insisted, showing her small blue-flamed candle-like explosives, and some of the small light green balls. “I wish to take a photo of them when these burst out with colourful sparkles. It is going to be very beautiful in the garden. I’m going to add this to my instagram account. I could help promote your event. You can see my followers…” Nathan saw Pete squirming as the lady explains the use of her small explosives. Pete sighed as she rambled on and on. Nathan, grabbing his crotch once more, whispered, “Use the toilet, Pete. I’ll take care of this.”  
Pete nodded and said “sorry” softly to the lady, heading to the nearest portaloo. Nathan wondered if he could wait for a few minutes at the short queue. Nathan sighed as he could feel his expanding bladder signaling his urgency.

“I’m sorry, madam, but you’re not allowed. You can say it is not dangerous, but accident happens all the time,” Nathan hated that sentence. His bladder throbbed again. He could see Pete dancing in the queue in front of the portaloo. “Also, if we allow you, others would be allowed too. The Abbey is more than a thousand-year old, and we do want to preserve it. I’m sorry. Please leave your explosives here with the security guard.” The lady sighed as Emily took away her materials. She walked inside sadly.

“Nate, thank you,” Emily smiled, “and I’m sorry about Pete. I kept telling him not to drink too much mulled cider, but he kept saying it was so good. He should have known his duties. He’s an adult. He shouldn’t have drunk so much, and he was foolish enough to drink a lot of diuretics.”  
Nathan regretted drinking the whole thermos of Guido’s coffee as he listened to Emily. He hated the working of brain, which replayed the word “il profumo”, or the fragrance, which Guido always said whenever they had a lot of coffee on their café-hopping trip and peed in the urinal. Guido always said there was a good smell of coffee in the urine after you drank a lot of it. He could sense that too, but Guido always mocked the wine connoisseur, saying lavishly of “il profumo” whenever they released their coffee-infused urine.

Nathan worked in Pete’s spot for about ten minutes smoothly, with nothing happens, except that his bladder was surely filled to the brim. Nathan squirmed when he saw Pete returning blissfully, with a noticeable pee spot, as large as a tennis ball on his trousers.

“I thought I was going to lose it completely. Damn it!” He looked at his white trousers. “The piss felt so good! Thank you, Nathan.”

Nathan was desperate to join the toilet queue now, but, looking at his watch, it was almost 8 pm, where he needed to run all the scripts with the fireworks team for the last time, before everything starts. He regretfully walked past the toilet to the tent, with large, booming speakers, playing songs from the eighties.

“Richie, not again,” Nathan sighed. He hated seeing Richie drinking mulled wine in front of him. He could feel his bladder throbbing again. Nathan squirmed, talking to Richie, “you should have selected some new songs. This is 2019.”

“I know. I will select them. I have been trapped in my old world so long, until I have found Justin Bieber,” Richard laughed. “Laura’s here at the back, with all the actors, and Edith is coming.”

“Edith hasn’t arrived yet!” Nathan squirmed. Edith was appointed the host of all the performances. “OK.”

Nathan talks to the actors, about their scripts. The show would begin with Paolo and friend’s Bergamasca dance from Bergamo, followed by Celtic songs from the Irish Clubs, and then, Tango showdown from the Mezas and the Martinez. After all the short shows on the stage, the fireworks would begin. In three minutes, the show had to start, and Edith was nowhere to be found.

Nathan crossed his legs as he called Edith. He sighed softly as he felt his bladder throbbing. He knew he could hold more, but this time the coffee made the urine too irritable for his bladder.


	3. Chapter 3

“Edith, we’re waiting for you!”

“Yes,” Edith spoke, “I’m coming through now. My car just broke down, and I had to take the bus! I’m on my way!”

“Where are you?”

“The bus had stopped around Tesco Express, near…”

“Oh my God! Please hurry, Edith.” Nathan grabbed his crotch as he finished the call. It would take about ten minutes the soonest when Edith arrives.

“I think I have to play the host for the first show,” Nathan crossed his legs, “Are you ready, Paolo? The show will start in less than three minutes. We have to stand by.”

“I’m quite nervous as usual, but I’m ready,” Paolo, the handsome Italian man, who worked as a professional gardener and led the Society of Italian Culture in town, smiles warmly at him. Guido said he used to think Paolo was gay until they both went to his marriage with Rachel, their neighbour. They both liked Paolo, and sometimes even fantasised about him.

They all move backstage, as Richard starts to play opening music for them. Though the music muffled the noise behind the stage, Nathan could hear very well Paolo’s panic mumbling, and was quite sure that he said the word “pipi”.

The music ended, Nathan walked to the stage and greeted the audience as if nothing happened. He kept calm as he told the audience about the plan for tonight, the directions for the toilet, and the first aid booth in case of emergency. He knew that his boiling bladder was giving his great discomfort, but he was standing very still to hold on. While he was talking, he could hear, unfortunately, the sound of a gush of water hitting the ground behind the stage. The audience cannot hear that because of his booming voice, but he could hear very clearly that Paolo was caught short, as usual. When he asked the audience to welcome the Italian dancers, Paolo was straggling behind, unzipping his trousers. Nathan squirmed as he moved down from the stage just to see a large frothy puddle under the tree. He looked sideways. No one was around. Maybe he could just relieve the pain. He wasn’t sure he could hold on any longer. Last time he could, in that long meeting with Catholic priests, and his trousers weren’t wet. This time, he wasn’t sure. The music was loud enough. The shade was dark enough. Nathan sighed.

“Nate!”

“Edie!”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Edith took his microphone. “Rex told me to check the car, but I hadn’t!”

“It’s all right, Edie,” Nate said.

“Thank you, Nate. You’re always our lovely guy!” Edith hugged him. Nate gritted his teeth. His balloon-like bladder is crushed a little by Edith’s slender body.

Nathan looked sideways again as he was going to unzip. Then he saw messages from Amanda about the mayor and his families visiting the park but got to the wrong gate and saw no entrance. Well the mayor knew that Saint Helen road, on the east side of the park, was closed because of the construction, but his driver got lost and forgot to check the correct gate. Nathan explained Amanda very quickly in the text, pressing his thighs together to keep his urethra close. He moans softly as he texted. At the end, he had to talk to the driver himself, grabbing his crotch. Explaining everything, he was madly desperate and ready to unzip. When he finished the call, he unzipped, just to hear the music ended and the dancers stepping down the stairs to the backstage. He quickly zipped up and sighed. Paolo was quite red in the face when he saw Nathan standing next to “that tree”, saying “I’m sorry, Nate. I was desperate!”

The backstage was now filled with dancers and actors, and he just cannot pee under the trees anymore. He moved away as he let Edith run the show. He walked desperately to the portaloos, but was called again by Joshua to meet the mayor as the mayor was talking about the budget for the new art projects at the Abbey. Nathan was desperate, but he had to admit that his bladder, screaming, can wait, because he knew how to deal with the mayor so the Trust got supports from the city council. He reminded himself that despite the torture, he could hold longer than he was holding at the moment.

The talk turned out to be quite long, as he was holding quite discreetly in his pockets. He pinched the tip of his member again and again. He just wanted to yell “I gotta pee!” in front of the mayor’s face, but he just couldn’t. He glanced at the show from time to time, which ran very well from shows to show. He just couldn’t move from his seat because of the mayor’s talk, along with his wife, about the art projects, which quite delighted them. When he saw the Mezas and the Martinez’s did their last dance, he received the text from the fireworks team, telling him they were ready. He was crossing his legs as he texted Edith to prepare for the end of the show. The dancers seemed to dance unstoppably, but then abruptly, yet beautifully, ended their show. The fireworks were ready, and the meeting had ended. He was to meet the committee next week at the town hall. As Edith talked about the history of Guy Fawkes and introduced the firework display, the mayor grabbed Nathan’s hands, which should have grabbed Nathan’s crotch, saying thank you again and again. When he excused himself from the mayor, Edith met him and thanked him.  
“No worries, Edie. I’m doing very well,” As Nathan breathed in, he sneezed. He got desperate even more.


	4. Chapter 4

“You look tired, Nate. Let me take care of everything for you. I’m the vice director here, and I should have helped you at the beginning. Please enjoy the fireworks and let me run everything for you.” Edith hugged him again. “Thank you, Nate!”

“Are you sure?” Nathan tapped one of his feet on the ground. He was impatient.

“Yes, Nate. Take your things and get home! I know it’s your anniversary day today because I could remember very well that I joined your party last year after our event because Rex popped the question to me.” Edith was right. Rex popped the question, and then, Nate remembered that quite well, ran to the toilet just to release all the beer piss, as Rex had drunk too much beer to give himself some courage.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Enjoy it. Call Guido.”

“He’s still working I think,” Nate saw a text in his phone from Guido, saying “I’m driving to you now. One of the shows cancelled. We played sooner than expected. See you in fifteen minutes.”

“Are you OK?” Edith saw Nathan dancing a bit.

“I’m fine! Guido said he finished now and he was heading here.”

“Go ahead. Relax. Happy anniversary!” Edith moved to the stage as Nathan headed to the office, taking his thermos and his small tote bag with him. He headed to the closest loo, which had such a long queue of desperate men. This was quite familiar for him. He gritted his teeth again, tapping one of his feet again. At least, nobody would stop him from peeing again.

As he was surrounded by the sound of men complaining about their urgent need, he received another text from Guido, “Goosey, where are you? Now at the gate. I’ve booked Pasolini for us. We have to hurry, or they won’t let us in.”

Pasolini, the restaurant they dreamt of, was so hard to book, but Guido managed to book it. Despite his heavy, screaming bladder, he ran to the gate, leaking a little as he reaches it. He saw the black familiar car waiting, with Guido waving at him. Nate got into the car. Guido kissed him. His body relaxed. Suddenly, Nate felt that the urine had leaked into his underwear once more. Nate winced and sighed.

“You look uncomfortable, Goosey,”

“I…” Nate turned red, but realised they used to pee in the morning together. “I have to pee very bad, Frissoni,”

“Oh really?” Signor Frissoni tapped the wheel as he turned into a crowded road. “Oh Damn it, the traffic!” Guido sighed, looking at the cars moving at a very slow pace. “Damn the road constructions!”

“Guido…”

“Are you OK, babe?”

“If you don’t mind, I really really have to go!”

“Babe?”

“I’m sorry,” Nathan quickly fetched his empty thermos, opened it, and unzipped. His shaking penis started spurting and gushing as it came out of his underwear. Nathan aims the penis at the thermos and sighs as he can blissfully relieve his heavy, aching bladder. The thick strong stream of piss hit the metal thermos noisily. Nathan suddenly shivers in joy, with obvious goose bump.

“I’ve never felt so good, Guido,”

“The frisson,” Guido smirked, “and il profumo!”

“Oh yes. It was your black coffee! Oh my God. I’ve never had such a good pee in my life.”

“Yeah, I know you’d enjoy your pee,”

“Yeah. Wait a minute. What do you mean?”

“I…I…,” Guido tapped his fingers on the steering wheel again. “I like it when you pee. You look so happy whenever you pee a lot, and I…..like it. I don’t mean il profumo. I mean I like to see or to know that you’re peeing a lot, or again and again. It just fires me up.”

“So you….” Nate is still pissing. He released half of his bladder, and the thermos felt heavy.

“Yeah, I drank that at my brother’s, and I ran to his toilet three times that night. So I think….I think you would ….like it like that.”

“Guido,” Nate sounded angry, still pissing hard, “I almost wet myself today at the event I was running,”

“I’m sorry, babe. I thought you could find time to pee,”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can hold it very long, I know, but it was such a torture!” Nate was filling the thermos up as his pee trickled, “but I forgive you, Guido. I like you because you’re naughty and funny. The desperation was quite manageable and I’m enjoying my piss right now in front of you. I can see you are very happy to see me,” Nate looked at Guido’s crotch.

“Babe, I’m sorry,”

“Just tell me next time what you want me to do,”

“Are you still peeing?”

“Yeah. Oh this is so good,” The small stream of piss never seemed to stop. “It’s great that you gave me such a large thermos,”

“Babe,” Guido sounds panicked, “can you stop?”

“Too late, Guido.I’m having frissons pissing it all out. Don’t worry. It won’t overflow. I’m finishing.”

“It will.”

“No, you see,” Nate shook his member as last drops fell into the thermos, which is almost filled to the brim with Nate’s urine. Nate shivered again in great relief.

“Oh my God!” Guido moans, grabbing his crotch.

“What?”

“I hoped I could use that thermos!”

“What?”

“I have held it through my performance, Goosey!” Guido crossed his legs, but Nathan’s thermos filled with urine was too much for him. “Oh God!”

“Can you drive, babe?”

“Sure. We’ll soon be at the car park,” Guido drove in. Nathan could see a small wet patch on Guido’s grey trousers. The car park was filled with people, heading home after the party in the restaurant.

“Babe, can you wait?”

“Ooh, I’ll try, but I’m not as good as you!” Guido grabs his crotch tight. His member got hard by the sight of Nathan relieving himself in the car, but now the erection might not help keep the floodgate closed.

When those people were still talking in the car park, Nathan sneakily opened the door and poured out the content in the thermos. The sound of pouring liquid made it worse for Guido. He started to spurt in his boxer brief. Guido grabbed his crotch and crossed his legs, but he knew that he was going to lose.

The partygoers left the car park as Nathan turned up to Guido with his empty thermos. Yet, what he saw was Guido’s gush of urine rushing through the fabric of his light grey trousers, trickling down the seat. Guido looked helpless and hopeless as he tried to so hard to clamp the sphincter muscle. He was now sitting in his own urine, as he unzipped, and released the gushing beast out to the thermos.

“Relax, babe,” Nate told his husband, as he helped his husband aim into the thermos. As the hard gush of urine hit the thermos, Guido smiled like sunshine. Nathan couldn’t help noticing the bulge within his own trousers as well. Guido in beautiful suit and bow tie had wet himself and released the rest of his acidic urine into the thermos with a beautiful smile on his face.

“Oh my God!” Guido still smiled sheepishly.

“Il profumo!”

They laughed.


End file.
